


take me back, i can't stay

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Reunions, more aliens, sci-fi shitshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael has been gone for four years and now he's home.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

_Knock, knock, knock._

Alex reluctantly pushed himself off the bed, grabbing his crutches slowly making his way towards the door where the maniac was slamming against it. He wasn’t sure who the hell could be trying to wake him up at this time of night. Or, at all really. No one knocked on his door. No one even came to his cabin except for Kyle now and he didn’t include knocking.

“What the fuck do you–” Alex froze as he opened the door.

On the other side of the door stood Michael Guerin.

He looked regal in a disheveled way, like he’d been dressed by a king and then fled. His eyes were wide and he was clean-shaven, making him look not too unlike the man that had disappeared into the sky four years prior. He didn’t say he was coming back. Alex lost hope that he was enough to come back for.

“You… I… _What_?”

Behind him was a nicely landed spaceship. Someone got lessons.

“Can I come in?” Michael asked. Alex’s mind was still scrambled, still so fucking confused about why the hell he was here. How he was here. It was hard to breathe. But he wasn’t about to deny him access.

“Yes,” Alex said. 

Michael took that for a yes in other areas, surging forward to kiss him. Alex made a shocked noise but melted into him. Michael barely tilted his head and the door closed and Alex’s crutches neatly leaned against the wall. He lifted Alex with ease, letting him wrap his legs around his waist. 

And Alex laughed.

“God, I missed that sound!” Michael exclaimed, filling Alex’s chest with so much warmth that he could barely breathe. He kissed him harder.

“Is this real?” Alex whispered, letting himself be carried to the couch. Michael sat with Alex on his lap, doing his best to make sure they were touching in every way.

“Yeah, it’s real,” Michael promised, smiling so wide. He pressed kisses all over Alex’s face, his hands splayed out on his back. “I missed you so fucking much, Alex. I’m never leaving you again, I promise. I’m never leaving you. That was the worst.”

“You were gone for four years,” Alex told him. Although the fact he’d been gone hurt, this felt so much better. He stayed pressed against him, stayed touching and making sure this wasn’t fake. This couldn’t be fake. He needed this to be real.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Michael said, “I regretted it as soon as I got up there, but it’s really confusing. I landed on the wrong planet, it was a mess.”

“Oh, God, are you okay?” Alex asked sincerely. Michael let out a soft breath of air and looked at him with so much love that Alex almost started crying.

“I’m here with you. I literally have never been more okay in my life,” Michael said. Alex kissed him again. 

This time, they left no room for conversation. It was all kisses and touches and making up for lost time. It seemed so impossible that four years had passed without so much as a letter between them and it was still so easy. They were made for each other.

“Take this off.”

Alex smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time in a long time as Michael’s hands grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He pulled him in for a breathless kiss, pulling him closer and closer by his hips and his back and his thighs. Alex couldn’t remember the last time he felt so wanted.

“God, I love you,” Michael breathed. Alex melted.

“I love you too.”

Michael shifted them, pushing Alex onto his back against the couch. He laid on top of him with his full body weight and nuzzled his face into Alex’s neck, kissing and biting and making sure that this was, without a doubt, reality.

It became all too clear it was, though, whenever loud knocking again sounded on the door. Michael’s head popped up and stared at it, the color draining from his face.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, touching his cheek and hoping to soothe him. He didn’t give a shit about the people at the door.

“This is General Alydon of Ska!” the person announced. Alex’s eyebrows furrowed as Michael scrambled away from him. “We know you have our king! Give him back or there will be consequences!”

“How did they find me so fast?” Michael hissed to himself, using impressive skill to move all sorts of furniture with his mind as a way to block each door and window in the cabin. “Alex, get in the bunker.”

“ _What_? What’s going on? Who are those people?” he asked. The military side of him knew there were better ways to act and he was about to let that version of himself take over, but first the side of him who was trying to have a moment with the love of his life was really pissed.

“Remember how I said I landed on the wrong planet?” Michael asked, moving the table away to reveal the bunker. Alex felt a force against his body ushering him towards it without the need for crutches. “Yeah, I accidentally married their queen and fled. I just didn’t think they’d find me so fucking fast.”

“ _What_?!” Alex demanded. He couldn’t make sense of any of this. All he knew was he was not going in that fucking bunker. “Let me get my leg and we can talk to them.”

“They don’t have conversations, Alex, hide!”

Before Alex could even have more of a say, he was delicately placed at the bottom of the bunker with his crutches at his side and locked in. 

_What the fuck?_


	2. Chapter 2

“Alydon, please put your weapons down.”

Michael kept his hands up as he slowly let the door open. Alex was safely hidden and the only way to make sure this cabin didn’t explode, he had to try to converse.

“My King, who stole you?” Alydon asked as he stomped inside, ignoring the rest of his troupe that marveled at Alex’s cabin.

Alydon was all muscle–which was saying something since the people of Ska had more muscles than humans–and translucent. In the light, you could see all the muscles and veins in his body. His eyes and hair were stark white. His planet was so far away from any star that it was ways freezing and always dark, causing them to all be so, so pale in every faction. The only people who didn’t were the ones who had come from Antar as refugees after the planet had been destroyed. Alydon happened to work in a home for the elderly Antarians when they met which the main reason he knew exactly how to help Michael when he found him.

“No one stole me, Alydon,” Michael assured him, “I came on my own volition.”

Alydon looked betrayed and it actually hurt Michael to see it. This was the man who had found him after he crashed on Ska and personally helped him learn to use his powers more efficiently. This was the man who gave him a place to live and gave him food and kept him warm. This man he was bonded to. This was the man who had set him up with the fucking queen and hadn’t told him how Ska marriages worked.

“My King, with all due respect, why would you return to a planet who hurt you so?” Alydon asked. Michael’s shoulders sunk.

“Please, don’t call me King.”

“Brother,” Alydon corrected which hurt so much more than King did in this situation, “You were the lost heir to the Antarians. We respect our sister planet and happily gave you your title and you leave?”

“I’m married here,” Michael said. It wasn’t a total lie. Alex was his husband when it came to Ska customs. They had multiple weddings, in fact. “I had to come speak to my husband about what has happened.”

Alydon cocked his head to the side. “Husband? Where is he?”

“Not here.”

“Well, I will stay until I see him.”

“Brother, you don't–”

“I was with your father when he died and he made me promise to keep you safe if I ever found you. And I found you, so I will keep my word,” Alydon insisted. Michael sighed and quietly hoped Alex stayed silent. He loved Alydon, he did, but he knew he would not approve of Alex. Specifically because of the many times Michael had vented to him about his woes involving Jesse Manes. On Ska, you wear your father’s sins.

“If you plan to stay here, then you can tell me why you didn’t tell me about the wedding ceremony,” Michael demanded. Alydon grimaced and took the time to turn to his crew.

“You can board the ship. I will return with the king when he is ready,” Alydon said. Michael was tempted to tell him he had no plans of returning, but it was easier to deal with Alydon alone. He had only become an officer to the royal family _after_ it came out just who Michael’s parents were. He was still learning the _by_ _force_ part. “I apologize, Brother. By the time it was happening, I couldn’t have interfered.”

“But you could’ve warned me she might be trying to fucking marry me!”

Alydon closed his eyes and shook his head, all mannerisms he learned from Michael. He wasn’t blind to that.

“I was unaware, I promise you,” Alydon said. Michael licked his lips.

The whole thing had actually happened months ago. The queen, ever so beautiful, was the daughter of a Ska woman and an Antarian man. She had some of the most interesting features Michael had ever seen and she was soft-spoken and so, so intrigued about Earth. For the last two years, after discovering who Michael was, they’d become quite close as they allowed him to try and figure out what it meant to be king. Which was totally an artificial title because Queen Kala handled everything. 

Michael wasn’t actually stupid. He knew she had a thing for him, but he’d made it clear he wasn’t really interested in that. Alex was still on his mind every day and he planned to return to him once he got the hang of flying. However, she had happily fucking took advantage of him not knowing about their weddings.

During one of the massive balls that she threw often, she had turned to him and had him secure her necklace for her. Little did he know that handling the selected prized possession of someone in front of everyone meant marriage. No words or legalization needed. He’d spent months trying to get home and away from her.

“Alydon, I don’t want to be her piece. I want my husband here on Earth.” Michael told him, trying his best to appeal to his sensibilities.

“You said these people here treated you horribly.”

“Not him.”

“You never told me about him. You never told me you were married. I thought we were brothers.”

Michael rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He had no idea where to go from here. He just wanted to be with Alex alone. He missed him so much it hurt and he had just finally gotten back and he hadn’t expected Alydon to show up here. 

“Who are you more loyal to? Your brother or the crown?” Michael asked, using that tone he hated using. Alydon blinked with confusion on his face.

Before Michael’s lineage had been discovered, Alydon had still sided with him through it all. In a ceremony (that was much more thought out than that marriage bullshit), they had become brothers. They were dedicated to one another unconditionally. This was the moment where that would have to be put to the test. It soon seemed to resonate with Alydon and he slowly removed the royal badge he had worn with honor for two years. 

“I am on your side for life, Michael,” he said, “I follow where you go no matter what.”

“Then I tell you in confidence that I don’t want to return to Ska. I fear Queen Kala’s reaction to my choice and I fear that it will endanger my husband here,” Michael informed him, still using that _voice._ Alydon blinked hard and nodded. “I want to stay, man.”

“Then I will stay too,” Alydon said firmly, standing up straight.

Michael shook his head. “It’s different here. It’s night so you’re fine, but I don’t think your skin will take well to the heat and the sun.”

“You’re the smartest man I know. We can figure it out. I refuse to return if you don’t. There’s nothing for me there,” Alydon explained, “You’re my brother.”

Micahel closed his eyes. All his life he’d wanted to feel love unconditionally. He knew on some level he had that from Alex and Isobel and even Max, but nothing was quite as fierce as Alydon’s love. That was the one thing Michael didn’t regret. He needed it.

If Alydon was serious, he didn’t want to lose it.

“Okay. Then you can stay.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Michael Guerin, I am going to fucking murder you!”

“Alydon, put your gun down!”

Alex glared at the hole in the ceiling that finally opened after what felt like an hour of waiting. It was loud and then it wasn’t and Alex just had to wait. For a moment, he’d gotten worried that something bad had happened. But now that he could see that nothing had, he was pissed.

“You can’t just put me in a hole in the ground, you asshole,” Alex said, going to climb the latter even though he had one leg. His arms might hate him for it later, but he was running on adrenaline and it was sort of worth it for the look on Michael’s face.

Beside him stood a nearly comically large man with pale hair and transparent skin. Alex tried not to let shock affect him.

“This is your husband?” the clear man asked. Michael licked his lips as he looked between them.

“Alex, this is Alydon. Alydon, this is Alex.”

Something seemed to dawn on Alydon at that moment, his eyes widening as he looked to Michael. Alex held his head up high and let Michael levitate his crutches for him. He refused to have any form of shock on his face in front of this stranger.

“Alex? But… When you spoke of this man, you always said–”

“Yeah, well, surprise,” Michael sighed, finally giving Alex his full attention, “I’m sorry.”

“You can’t just come back, act like things are normal, and then throw me in a fucking bunker, Guerin. You are such a fucking asshole,” Alex spat. Michael grinned at him, eyes soft.

“I really fucking missed you.”

Alex rolled his eyes but accepted the kiss to the side of the face Michael gave him. He helped him to his foot and gave him his crutches. Once he was balancing on his own, he focused more on the man in front of him.

Alydon was as tall and as wide as a door which was only slightly overwhelming. Taking him in, Alex noticed a brown scar-like tattoo of a circle that matched an exposed white one on Michael’s shoulder. He was trying to stay calm and not jump to conclusions, but a large alien  _ had  _ shown up at his house to try to kill his boyfriend (who was now calling him  _ husband  _ which was a different conversation altogether).

“What’s going on, Guerin?” Alex demanded, “Tell me everything. No distracting me this time.” Distracting was a loose word, honestly. Alex had happily gone along with the immediate overload of kisses. He  _ wanted  _ them. He still wanted them, but he now was aware that life was still happening. 

So, Michael explained. He told him of his time on Ska, learning of his royal father, practicing his powers, his brethren ceremony with Alydon, meeting the queen, her bamboozling him into marriage, and his massive escape. Alydon filled them in that the Royal Army had been dispatched to find him and the only reason he’d been sent was because of his relationship with the king.

“Right, how did you find me so fast?” Michael asked. Alydon gave a guilty look.

“You are tracked, as am I,” Alydon answered, pressing to a spot beneath his collarbone. Due to his clear skin, the chip was easy to see when looking for it. Alex scoffed and hit Michael’s shoulder.

“How’d you get chipped and not even know it?” Alex asked. Michael shrugged but still looked at him like he was the entire world. That was nice to see. Alex wondered how long it’d last.

He hoped the answer was forever.

“Okay, how long until they notice you aren’t returning?” Alex asked. Michael and Alydon shared a look.

“Maybe another 24 hours if we’re pushing it,” Michael said. Alex sighed and pulled out his phone even though it was the middle of the night.

“I’m going to get both Kyle and Liz to come out here first thing in the morning, we’ll figure out how to get the chip out of you without disturbing it and we’ll go from there,” Alex said. He texted them both and set an alarm for 5 AM just in case he needed to blow up their phones. 

“So… this should be a good time to ask if Alydon can stay with us?” Michael asked, giving Alex an exaggerated smile. Alex’s heart skipped a beat.  _ Stay with us.  _ Us. 

He shook off the high feeling long enough to form a coherent response. “Like, permanently?” The two men nodded. “You want to stay on an alien planet?”

“I’m technically on an alien planet,” Michael pointed out.

“And I’m loyal to my brother,” Alydon added. Alex sighed and looked at Michael as kindly as possible.

“The sun could kill him, Michael, that’s a big risk. And, even if it doesn’t, how are you going to explain a guy with clear skin to people out in the world?”

“Me and Liz can come up with something, though. For now, we just keep him out of sunlight. He can even stay in the bunker during the day to be safe,” Michael insisted, “Please?”

Alex stared at him and found it impossible to tell him he wouldn’t let him stay. This was a man that had given Michael what he needed to heal. He didn’t want to be the one to take that away from him. So, Alex sighed and nodded.

“He can stay,” he said. Michael was quickly on him in a hug that Alex melted into. It was too easy to forget about everyone that had just been dumped on him. He missed this. On a deep, desperate, lonely level, he missed it.

Alex buried his nose in his neck and closed his eyes, hugging his shirtless body tight. He never wanted to leave that spot. 

“Thank you, Alex,” Alydon said. Alex opened his eyes and looked over Michael’s shoulder to the man who seemed to have no discomfort while being left out of the hug. “I will repay you for your kindness anyway I can.”

“Well, right now, we just need to get you guys safe,” Alex said, still not letting Michael go.

“No, right now, we need to go to sleep,” Michael said. Alex closed his eyes again, hiding his smile against his shoulder. He couldn’t wait to be alone with him again. “The bunker Alex was in has a bed and no windows if you wanna sleep down there. We’ll cover up the windows and stuff in the morning before you come out. I don’t really know how the sunlight might affect you yet, so probably best to play it safe.”

“Lovely idea,” Alydon said. Alex didn’t have to have his eyes open to know the man was smiling. It made him hug Michael closer.

“There’s a ladder and we can leave the hatch open so you’re not, like, trapped,” Michael said.

“Don’t worry about me,” Alydon said, “Enjoy your reunion with your husband.”

Within a few minutes, they were in Alex’s bed and alone. Now that the initial shock of his appearance had worn off and the followup shock of him being fucking followed had died down, they could finally take it all in.

“Why does he think I’m your husband?” Alex asked softly as the door closed by itself. Michael scooted closer and Alex touched him wherever his hands could find.

“It was the only way I could really make him understand why I didn’t want to return to the queen,” Michael said, leaning his forehead on Alex’s, “But, on Ska, we’re technically married.”

Alex smiled and dragged his fingers over Michael’s arms and chest. “Oh yeah?”

“On Ska, everyone has, like, a chosen sacred item they have once they become of age. It’s something no one can touch‒unless it’s, like, a doctor‒and then, once someone else touches that object in front of their loved ones, it’s considered marriage.”

“How does that make us married?” Alex asked softly. Michael breathed in slow.

“My ship console,” Michael whispered, “You’re the only one I let touch it.”

Alex nodded and closed the space between them, kissing him as sincerely as he could. This was a fucking dream come true. He’d waited so long.

“I love you,” Alex said.

Michael laid him back, making everything about this situation 100% reality.

“I love you too.”

-

“I… You are the most fascinating thing I’ve ever seen.”

Alex rolled his eyes as Alydon grinned helplessly at Liz. She was half his size in every way, but he seemed utterly enamored with her.

“And I, you,” he said. Michael snorted, but stayed laid out on the table. Alex sat beside him, holding his hand as Kyle shaved a spot beneath Michael’s collarbone.

“You have to stay completely still until I get this out of you,” Kyle warned.

“No problem, Doc,” he said with a grin. Michael then closed his eyes and Alex felt him slowly relax, almost like he was going somewhere else entirely. When he didn’t respond to Kyle literally cutting him open with a scalpel, Alex couldn’t help but think that maybe he did.

“He’s in his mind,” Alydon said with no further explanation. Alex didn’t really need one. He simply leaned forward and kissed his hand.

Kyle worked very efficiently in removing the tracking chip from both Michael while Liz took blood samples from Alydon. She seemed like a giddy child with a new toy. And, perhaps that’s exactly what it was because he looked completely okay with being that for her. 

Michael came back to the world after Kyle stitched him up after Alex said his name a few times. He took Alex’s spot and pulled him onto his lap with telekinetic ease that had Alex’s stomach tightening. Alydon replaced Michael on the table.

“Okay, before I cut you open, do you know how much you bleed, how thick your skin is compared to Michael’s, and how fast you heal?” Kyle asked. Liz was perched beside him with a notebook, eyes wide with excitement for the answers. Alydon simply grinned.

“I should bleed no more than he does, but perhaps use a thinner thread?” Alydon explained. Liz scribbled and Kyle nodded, switching his gloves before searching through his surgical thread. “I’ll heal fine.”

“Okay, I’m trusting you on your own body. Don’t blame me if you die,” Kyle warned. Alydon nodded.

Alex tried not to roll his eyes as Alydon acted all manly for Liz, refusing to flinch as he was cut open. Instead, he leaned his head on Michael’s and traced shapes against his arm. The night before played in his head effortlessly, every touch feeling like the first time and like coming home all at once. It was something he could’ve stayed in forever.

Now that he was home, maybe he could.

After stitching Alydon up, it left them with two tracking chips and limited time to get rid of them without causing suspicion.

“Does your ship have an autopilot function?” Alex asked during their brainstorming. Michael nodded, though both of the aliens in the room looked a little uncomfortable as they realized where he was going with it. “The best way to get rid of them is to put them on the ship and send it out there. By the time they track it and realize you’re not there, we could skew their directions off this planet.”

“Doing that means absolutely no option of returning home,” Alydon said slowly. Alex confirmed him with a nod.

“If you’re not comfortable with that, I understand,” Alex insisted.

“We could come up with some other way to send them out into space,” Kyle suggested. Michael shook his head.

“No, it’d take too long. That’s our only option,” he said firmly, “But I know how to get a spaceship done now. If we ever need to leave, we can make one. That one is probably easily tracked anyway.”

“Okay,” Alydon agreed. 

Alex held Michael’s hand as they watched his ship leave with their tracking devices. It was for the best, they all knew it. However, it was impossible to feel the sadness coming from him.

“You okay?” Alex asked Michael. He gulped and nodded.

“I am,” he said, “I’m just really bad at letting go.”

“Yeah, I know how that feels,” Alex agreed. That at least got a smile.

“Okay!” Liz said as they came back inside, standing on a stool beside Alydon, “I have a couple ideas on how I can make him safer under the sun and out in public. Obviously, I’m going to need some time to make sure it’s all safe and stuff, but I have an idea that I think is gonna work.”

“She’s so smart,” Alydon added.

“What’s the idea?” Michael asked instead of listening to him.

“Chlorophyll injections,” she said excitedly. They all waited for her to elaborate. “Sort of like how some people need insulin, he’ll need chlorophyll to withstand the sun. It’ll help absorb the sunlight. I don’t know how that extra energy will affect him though, so we’ll need to do tests. We don’t need a giant alien on speed.”

“Chlorophyll?” Alex repeated, “Won’t that make him  _ green?” _

“A green alien,” Kyle mused.

“Well, I don’t know yet. Maybe so, but maybe it’ll just be a tint,” Liz said, shrugging off the accusations, “As for how to hide the fact he’s see-through… I think we’ll just have to use makeup.”

“Makeup?” Alydon echoed.

“Yeah,” she said, “Like, only on the parts of you that’ll be showing while in public. Your face, neck, hands, stuff like that just to give you a base color.”

“To hide the green,” Kyle added.

“ _ Stop,”  _ Liz said, “It’ll work.”

“We’ll see,” Alex said, “We have to see if he can even go outside at all before we worry about that.”

“Right,” Liz agreed, “I have blood and DNA samples, so give me a few days and I’ll see what I can do. It was nice meeting you Alydon.” They shook hands and Liz politely acted like she didn’t notice his heart eyes.

“Liz,” Michael said before she could leave, “Could you get Max to come over? And Isobel?”

Liz smiled and nodded. “Absolutely.”

Things calmed down between the time Liz and Kyle left and before Isobel and Max could get there. Alex began connecting to satellites to make sure he’d be alerted if anything was coming for them. He was sure they wouldn’t, but you could never be too safe.

“So,” Michael said, his head falling onto Alex’s shoulder as he tapped away on his laptop, “You think Sander’s will give me my job back?”

“Probably,” Alex agreed, “And, I know you don’t really need it right now, but your airstream is out back.” Michael’s head perked up.

“Yeah? You saved it?”

“Of course I did. It’s a little messy and filled with your bunker stuff that wasn’t super-secret, but it’s still all yours. I wanted to make sure it’d be there if you came back,” Alex told him. Michael smiled.

“If?”

“You never told me what your plans were,” Alex shrugged. Michael sighed and kissed his cheek.

“Well, now I’ll tell you all my plans because they’ll all be involving you,” Michael insisted. Alex grinned.

He liked this. He liked having Michael. He liked the idea of Michael having a friend that was truly  _ his.  _ He liked his house feeling welcome. He liked that their threat level wasn’t fucking horrific, or at least not horrific in the moment. 

This he could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess now it's time to tell you that my mental image of Alydon is a seethrough He-Man

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
